


Dirk x Dave [Trans Bondage]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HS Trans Strilonde Meta [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Muscles, Post-Surgery Bodies, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Sburb mechanics, Sthenolagnia, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Dirk Strider, gender euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:dirk and dave with their respective godbods as mentioned in the group strilonde post + dave in bondage and dirk on top
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Series: HS Trans Strilonde Meta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016665
Kudos: 3





	Dirk x Dave [Trans Bondage]

**Author's Note:**

> Every Strilonde in this content is trans. Through God Tiering: Roxy and Dave have gained a vagina and penis respectively, Dirk and Rose retained their original genitalia but underwent top surgery / breast reduction and addition respectively. Terms such as "pussy" and "dick" are used to describe trans genitals.

Dirk is fucking jacked. It’s a novel thing, the fact that he can be so _strong_ , muscled and scarred like he’s seen a thousand fights— hell, he probably has —with hands that can span Dave’s thin throat and fingers that can gather up locks of hair to force his face this way or that. It’s the product of work. Sick motherfucking gains in the face of ultimate survival.

He shouldn’t be getting distracted like this. He grunts as Dirk pulls another length of rope firmly taut, with two fingers slipped between it and Dave’s skin to be sure he’s secure but safe. His own hands flex, bound above his head and desperately grasping at air as Dirk knots a shape over his stomach. He flicks at the slimmer Strider’s firm stomach, prompting a hiss and a twitch of his dick.

Dave’s dick, that is.

It’s weird, being fully naked while the other is consummately shirtless. Fuck if it’s not hot to watch him move and flex, though. Tiering was good to Dirk, something he confessed to his family in a random aside, since it gave him the chest he wanted and a permanent testosterone regimen.

Honestly, it’s the hottest fucking thing about Dirk, the juxtaposition of his defined abs and stone-hard thighs with the flushed softness of his pussy. Aside from his dick. Shit’s huge and Dave hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask if Roxy’s fucked herself on it yet. Might not be as filling as him— and he didn’t skimp out on the wang attainment, okay? —or Rose— who he’s sure got an even bigger dong with her Godhood tits —but he’d be crazy not to think about it.

He’s getting lost again. When his mind refocuses, it’s to the way Dirk’s eyes crinkle at the corners in a little smile. “Hey,” he says, confident and hooking one thumb into his sweatpants. Holding his breath doesn’t prepare him for the sight beneath, because the bastard’s gone commando and there’s slick down his thighs, glistening on the flushed head of his dick, folds catching the light.

Dave swallows a mouthful of spit. “Hey. You gonna park a seat or are you tryna brainfuck me into a handsfree nut?”

Dirk wraps a hand around his throat, feeling the jump of a pulse there as he straddles Dave’s hips. He’s deliciously heavy. Not for the first time, he’s eye-locked with Dirk’s dick, mouth watering. He wants to suck it raw. Fuck. But his attention jumps back to that face, looming closer, voice perfectly pitched to scrape even _more_ arousal out of his overactive brain.

“After I ride your dick until you cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628343745103970304/dirk-and-dave-with-their-respective-godbods-as)


End file.
